Une mère sait ces choses-là - OS
by Metsia
Summary: C'est après sa mort que l'on cherche à connaître le plus grand criminel que Gotham ait connu. Et c'est en remontant à ses origines que l'on se retrouve à creuser dans ses souvenirs d'enfant. Le Joker n'est plus, et sa mère délie sa langue pour parler du fils qu'elle a toujours aimé.


**Interview de la mère du Joker**

 ** _"Une mère sait ces choses-là"_**

 **"Bonjour Gotham, ici Ginny Smith.** **Aujourd'hui, place à une interview bien spéciale au sujet de l'un des plus grands méchants que notre ville ait connu, qui en aura terrifié autant qu'il en aura passionné. Grâce aux nouvelles trouvailles, loin d'être passées inaperçues, de la police scientifique, revenons sur les premières traces laissées par ce méchant emblématique, avant même que son faciès ne soit déformé éternellement par un tragique accident encore inconnu. Nous retrouvons donc à présent la mère de cet homme, à l'apparence tout à fait banale, bien loin de la fantaisie de son fils. Tout d'abord, bonjour Madame."**

"Bonjour."

 **"Pour commencer, nous aimerions savoir ce que vous pensiez de votre fils. L'aimiez-vous, comme une mère aime son enfant, ou son destin vous a-t-il trop dérangé pour cela ?"**

"J'ai toujours aimé mon fils. Même quand je le reconnaissais à la télévision, entouré de tous ces policier. Mais quand bien même je l'aimais de tout mon cœur, je n'ai pas passé plus d'une heure à pleurer sa mort. Aujourd'hui, il repose en paix, et la ville de Gotham ne s'en portera que mieux. Batman aussi. Quoi que... je pense qu'il s'ennuiera. Mon garçon avait ce don pour animer l'ambiance, même quand elle devait être morbide, ou triste."

 **"Comment auriez-vous décrit votre fils, de prime abord ?"**

"Mon fils a toujours aimé la complication, les choses complexes... et les relations hors du commun. Cela ne m'aurait même pas étonné d'apprendre qu'il avait eu ou aurait aimé une relation avec votre justicier masqué."

 **"Avez-vous eu de ses nouvelles, lorsqu'il a déménagé à Gotham City ?"**

"Je n'ai reçu qu'une seule lettre de mon fils. Une seule. Juste après qu'il ait fugué. Il me disait s'être rendu à Gotham pour tourner le dos à son passé, commencer une nouvelle vie, subvenir à ses besoins sans mon aide, vivre de nouvelles expériences... Eh bien je suppose qu'il a été comblé."

 **"Quelle était son rapport avec son père ? Pensez-vous que cela expliquerait ses crimes ?"**

"Son père est mort lorsqu'il était jeune. Il l'appréciait beaucoup, mais désapprouvait ses sorties pour aller fréquenter d'autres femmes et boire dans les bistrots. Mon petit garçon était un homme bien, vous savez. Mais il a dû subir un certain traumatisme... Une terrible chose, qui l'aurait fait sombrer du mauvais côté de la balance. Et qui aurait refait sa façade au passage, ma foi."

 **"L'ambiance familiale était-elle chaleureuse ? Vous dites que votre mari fréquentait d'autres femmes, cela avait-il un impact sur l'équilibre de votre couple, ou le mental de votre enfant ? Avait-il des frères et sœurs ?"**

"Il était fils unique. J'ai été la première femme que son père avait mise enceinte... Alors bien sûr à l'époque, les mœurs étaient différentes, donc pour rester bien vu par la société, sa famille, et m'éviter un déshonneur cuisant, il m'a demandé en mariage. Enfin cela ne l'a pas empêché de multiplier les bâtards... mais il revenait toujours à la maison, avec moi et son fils. Comme si son premier enfant était le seul qui comptait. Il ne l'éduquait pas beaucoup, mais l'emmenait dehors, dans le parc, pour s'amuser ou lui apprendre deux-trois trucs de temps en temps. Je ne dis pas que nous étions la plus merveilleuse des familles, loin de là. Nous nous étions souvent disputés à cause de ses adultères à répétition, mais cela n'allait jamais plus loin. Il partait boire quelques verres, rentrait complètement saoul dans la nuit, puis le lendemain tout allait mieux. Je ne peux pas dire que j'étais folle de lui, mais son charisme m'attirait. C'est sans doute grâce à cela qu'il attirait aussi les autres femmes..."

 **"Votre fils, pendant une partie de sa vie, était assisté par une jeune fille, surnommée Harley Quinn. Vous connaissiez son existence ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé lorsque vous l'avez appris ?"**

"Oui... J'ai entendu parler de cette effrénée. Je ne sais pas ce que mon fils lui trouvait. S'il lui trouvait quelque chose d'ailleurs... Il n'avait jamais manifesté une quelconque envie sentimentale ou sexuelle du temps où il vivait encore ici et qu'il allait à l'école. Il n'a jamais réellement eu de petite copine. Juste des coups d'un soir. C'est sur ce point que son père avait dû déteindre sur lui. Je crois même avoir déjà vu un homme sortir de sa chambre... mais je m'étais sans doute trompée. En tout cas, ils avaient tous un air sombre. Des gothiques, pour la plupart, mais jamais de fille blonde aux yeux bleus. Je pense qu'il cherchait ce qu'il n'avait pas : de la sobriété, un côté dépressif, aussi. Ce n'est pas un miroir qu'il recherchait, mais la seconde face d'une même pièce. Lui représentait la face souriante, et l'autre représentait la face sombre. Finalement, je crois qu'il n'aura jamais trouvé cela puisqu'il aura lui-même construit son côté sombre à l'intérieur de son âme."

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu... C'est pas très long et je trouve ça dommage, mais j'ai trouvé qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'en rajouter... Et puis j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce petit OS ! :)**_

 _ **À bientôt j'espère !**_


End file.
